Snapshots
by Moonspun Dragon
Summary: These are snapshots of two enemies who became friends.
1. Chapter 1

****A/N: I had planned for this to be a one- shot, but complications arose and I had decided to make this multi- chapter. The chapters switch between Sylar's and Peter's POVs. This is Sylar's POV. Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Snapshots_

__Chapter 1

_Level 5- Primatech, Odessa Texas_

Revenge. Revenge is the only thing keeping me alive. I hunger for it. I want revenge against Bennet for keeping me in eternal misery. He has me experimented upon. He kills me, then brings me back, over and over and over again. He keeps me drugged so I can't use the powers I have collected. He has earned a special place in my heart. An intense place of hate.

This is second only to the man who stopped me from gaining the ability I need the most at this moment. Plus, he is the reason why I was caught in the first place. If it hadn't been for him, I would have been in then out with the ability.

In my drugged mind, I created visions of spilling his blood… and taking whatever ability I may find in his brain.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry this is short, but next chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoyed. :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was just supposed to be snapshots, perhaps just as long as the first chapter, but since Peter was being surprisingly difficult to write, as well as this next scene, it just came out longer. :p As a bit of a forewarning to stem any confusion, we come in after Niki stole the parking meter from Sylar and hit him with it. ;) Now, enough of my babble. Enjoy. :D :p

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2

_Kirby_ Plaza

I shrugged out of my jacket and walked around the fallen Sylar, toward the blonde woman who had interrupted him from hitting me again with the parking meter. From somewhere behind us, a child's voice called out, "Mom, Dad needs your help!"

Quickly glancing at the woman, I saw her indecision between staying and going. I made the choice for her. "Go back to your family. I got this."

Wordlessly, she turned around and did as I told her, throwing the meter to the side as she did so. I turned back to Sylar, who had recovered enough to rise to a kneeling position and frantically turn towards me. I didn't give him the chance to recover any more.

I grabbed his coat collar to straighten him, then started punching him. I let my anger and hatred for this monster, at the pain and misery he caused, put weight into my punches. After the third swing, he was sluggish to recover from my onslaught. I grabbed his collar once more and landed another punch to his face.

The desire to keep beating the man in front of me was almost unbearable. The only thing that was restraining me, however, was the sound coming from his bleeding mouth. At first, he had his head turned away from me, but he turned his head toward me. I was actually shocked to see him laughing and grinning at me.

As I stared at him with hate and confusion, it crossed my mind that Sylar was insane. When I saw him look down at my hands, then back at my face with that menacing, bloody grin, I understood. I felt the heat.

I stared in horror at my hands as I stepped past Sylar, vaguely aware that he was getting to his feet, gasping, "Wait! No! No!" _This can't be happening! I'm the hero, not the villain!_

As if reading my thoughts, I heard Sylar's voice behind me, confirming my worst nightmare. "Turns out you're the villain, Peter." I swung around to face him. "I'm the hero."

I looked back at my glowing hands in disbelief. Deep down, I knew Sylar was telling the half- truth, but I hated him even more for it.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: And I managed to re-write half of this chapter as I was typing it up. *rolls eyes* Whatever. :p Anyway, I apologize for ending it on a kind of awkward note, but it seemed like an acceptable spot. This story is unbetaed, so it is a bit choppy. Perhaps one day, I'll come back and smooth it out a bit. :p I hope you enjoyed. :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, now we are in Season 3. Even if Peter and Sylar shared a scene in Season 2, I'm pretty sure I would skip over it, anyway. Season 2 wasn't that good, IMO, though it did give us Elle... and Bob. :p Anyway, enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3

_Level 5- Primatech_

After I relapsed, I sat on the table in my cell, trying to find a way to control the hunger, to be a better man. So far, it only seemed to heighten my senses. I knew immediately when someone appeared in my cell. I knew who it was. I opened my eyes and said, "Peter."

I quickly stood. At the same moment, Peter had ran on top of the table, grabbed my throat, and slammed me, hard, against the wall before I could attempt to do anything. In my brother's eyes, I saw an anger that I hadn't seen since Kirby Plaza. This, alone, worried me.

"What are you doing?" I gasped.

"I've been to the future," Peter almost grounded out, "The world ended. I took your ability so I could understand how to stop it."

Shock wedged itself in my mind. Underneath that, I wondered if Peter was insane. Why would he want to place himself under this curse? Even with the world ending, there had to have been another way. Then, I felt relief. I wasn't alone, now. There was someone else to share the power struggle of keeping the hunger in check of this need to kill. "You have the hunger. You are like me."

If it were any more possible, the hatred and anger in Peter's eyes increased greatly. To emphasize this, his grip around my throat tightened. "I will never let myself become you."

My intuitive aptitude ability clicked and I saw the subtle emotions underneath the surface. One in particular stood out. Guilt. He stank of it.

If there was one thing that made Peter Petrelli this guilty and angry, it was murder. After he had taken my ability, he had lost control and killed someone. I didn't resist the opportunity to remind him of this. "You already are. Brother."

With a roar, Peter's grip tightened even more. I felt a flash of pain as my neck snapped.

Right before I died, I felt a flash of understanding. When Angela told me that I was her son, I felt happy, though it was tainted With a vindictive irony. Peter's greatest enemy was, also, his brother.

As I was talking to Peter, okay _taunting_ him, I did throw this iromini his face and enjoyed watching him, essentially, become unglued. Now, though, I felt, in addition to my lingering hate, but loyalty toward my newfound brother. I knew he only saw me as the archenemy. The ultimate hero versus the ultimate villain.

Perhaps with time, we will become the brothers we are supposed to be.

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry if this ends pretty OOC. In my defense, I had written the end during my Sociology class Tuesday, so there was talking that distracted me. :p hope you enjoyed. :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long delay. There was a lot of problems that came up. Hopefully, next chapter will be faster in coming. Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4

_Pinehearst_

I had to find Sylar. I couldn't leave him behind and be subjected to whatever my- _our_- father had planned for him. When I saw that it was Sylar who stopped Suresh's needle from piercing my skin, I realized that he could become the man I had seen in the future.

I made it to the top floor, where Dad's office was located, without being detected. I figured Dad would take Sylar there to persuade him to join Pinehearst. If he wasn't there, then maybe there would be something that would point me in the right direction.

I walked in and caught a figure out of the corner of my eye to my left. I looked around the room before going toward Sylar. I felt concern when I noticed he was sitting in a chair instead of trying to escape.

"Peter," Sylar said, standing. I could hear the surprise in his voice, "you stayed?"

I stopped in front of him and glanced around the room again. "I wasn't gonna leave you," I told him. I looked at him again and my concern grew. "What are you doing sitting here? Did he take your powers?"

"No. He told me the truth."

I knew that whatever Dad told him wasn't good, much less the truth. My concern changed into fear. "You can't listen to him."

"But he's our father," he argued.

I had to get Sylar out of here. We needed him. Honestly I, probably, needed him. He was the only one who tried to stop me from coming here in the first place and he had come for me when I screwed up. It was now my turn to protect him. I had to try to tell him how bad Arthur Petrelli really is. "He's my father! I grew up with him."

"And I didn't, so I don't get the right to know him. Is that what you are saying?" Sylar responded defensively.

_Why is he being so stubborn? _I wondered. "No. He can't be trusted. You've seen what he's done." As I chose to remind him what Dad has done, I hoped that it would be enough to bring him back into his senses. And to get him to leave with me before Dad came back. "He hurt Mom. He's manipulated abilities. I know where that leads."

"That world you saw doesn't exist. We won't let it." a voice said.

I swung my head in the direction the voice came from. A sinking feeling formed in the pit of my stomach. We were out of time.

"I'm sorry, Peter," I turned back to Sylar. "This is something we have to do."

The sinking feeling started to grow. Even though, my instincts started to say "run", I didn't move. I had to get my brother back. To save him from Dad's silver tongue and empty promises. "If you help him, you're proving all the worst things I've said about you. Just kick his butt and let's get out of here."

I saw Sylar's expression change in his eyes. I saw some of the monster he had been replace the curiosity that was there only a few seconds before. "I'm not going anywhere, Peter," Sylar's voice was the calm, predatory tone I had come to associate with him. "You are."

I had just enough time to register Sylar raising two of his fingers when the sinking feeling became full blown panic. _He's going to kill me and I'm defenseless!_ Then, I was being telekinetically thrown out of the window, I had foolishly turned my back to.

Later, as I told Nathan and Claire what had happened, I told them I thought I didn't hit the ground as hard as I should have. Even as they gave me explanations, I knew that, even then, Sylar had acted as my brother. I believed that, as twisted as it may sound, he saved not only my life for the second time, but saved me from Arthur's clutches.

Instead of making me feel better, this just made Sylar's betrayal hurt so much more.

End of Chapter 4

A/N: I apologize, again, for the long delay. I have the next, possibly two, chapter(s) planned out. The next chapter, for sure, will take place during Season 4. I hope you enjoyed. :D


End file.
